sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Cedric's Apprentice
A sorcery test at Royal Prep is making Sofia nervous as she has trouble performing magic spells as she asks Cedric the sorcerer to be her magic teacher and finds out that Cedric is a really good teacher. Meanwhile, Cedric has a plan to steal Sofia's amulet. and his dad goodwin the Grate tries to help him make the right choice and mom Winifred tries to convince him to steal the amulet. Sofia passes her magic test. Meanwhile, Sofia wants to prove to her dad that Cedric is great at magic but Cedric has a meltdown during the show and Sofia pours a potion on herself and Cedric saves her and decides not to steal her amulet. Plot Sofia is taking her first sorcery class, which is taught by Fauna. The class learns the spell that turns a rock into a ruby. Sofia can't get it right and only makes food out of her rocks. She is unhappy to learn there are more spells to learn and a test on all of them at the end of the week. Back at the castle, Sofia is still struggling to get just that one spell right until Clover says that if she needs help learning sorcery she should ask a sorcerer, so she goes to see Cedric. Cedric is not interested in teaching her until Sofia suggests that in exchange for magic lessons, she could help him clean up his workshop, etc. So Cedric makes her his apprentice, complete with her own wizard's hat, and says they'll start tomorrow. He then concocts his newest plan to steal her Amulet, which involves making and using an invisibility potion and swiping her Amulet while she's busy with her apprentice duties. Cedric's mother and father emerge from a magical painting of themselves, which they gave their son so they could keep an eye on him. His father scolds him for wanting to usurp the throne, but his mother is supportive of his plan. Once they're back in the painting, Cedric, through a song, vows that he will rule the Kingdom and no one will ever mock his spellcasting abilities again. During Sofia's first day as his apprentice, Cedric works on his invisibility potion while she sweeps the floor, but the finished potion only creates an explosion of confetti. He decides to try again later and begins teaching Sofia the proper way to cast a spell: Doing it patiently and carefully, and Sofia finally succeeds in turning a rock into a ruby. Cedric is summoned by King Roland, who tells him that King Magnus will be visiting and, since Magnus likes to brag about his own Kingdom, Roland would like Cedric to make the castle look better. Cedric attempts to turn one of many gloomy gargoyles into a golden horse statue but ends up turning it into a real flying horse that flies away and is rudely dismissed by the King. Back in his workshop, Cedric is telling Sofia about his father, Goodwyn the Great, the greatest Royal Sorceror ever, when Sofia accidentally knocks over a potion that turns her into a lizard. Cedric turns her back into a human. Sofia praises his spellcasting abilities and asks him why he couldn't turn the gargoyles into golden horses. Cedric admits that he gets nervous every time he gets around the King. Sofia tells him she'll show her father he's a great sorcerer because he's her friend. Cedric seems touched by her words. At dinner, King Magnus brags about his Royal Sorceror. Sofia tells him about Cedric and suggests that he put on a show for them which Magnus agrees to, to Roland's dismay. Cedric is nervous about performing for two Kings. Sofia tells her they can help each other get ready since his show is the same day as her test. While they practice, Cedric continues to work on his Invisibility Potion, but it still doesn't turn out right, until Sofia clears away a smudge on his spellbook revealing there are two ingredients he didn't put in. After she leaves, Cedric finally creates a workable Invisibility Potion and is celebrating his success when he notices a bunch of rubies put together to form a heart that Sofia made for him. His parents appear, with his father urging him to not take the amulet and his mother telling him to not take the amulet, but Cedric tells them he can make his own decisions. Sofia passes her Sorcery Test and, after she gets home, helps Cedric prepare for his magic show. Cedric appears to have decided to steal the amulet after all. But once the show starts, he gets too nervous to cast his spells right. Sofia knows Cedric would do better if he uses a spell he knows really well and spills the lizard potion on herself on purpose, to everyone's horror. Cedric flawlessly changes her back and earns everyone's praise for "saving Sofia's life." Cedric then uses the potion on Clover. Cedric later tells a disappointed Wormwood they can take over the kingdom another day. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda *Wayne Brady as Clover *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Zach Callison as Prince James *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Jess Harnell as Cedric the Sorcerer *Jim Cummings as Wormwood, Goodwin the Great *Carlos Alazraqui as King Magnus *Russi Taylor as Winifred, Fauna Songs *Cedric the Great Transcript Cedric's Apprentice Transcript Trivia *This is one of the episodes where Cedric actually softens to Sofia. *Amber does not speak in this episode. *The title of the episode could be a reference to The Sorcerer's Apprentice. *The odd thing about the magic words of the rock-to-ruby spell, Mutato Rubio, is that rubio is the Spanish word for "blond". However, the magic words really hail from the Latin words "mutare," meaning "to change," and "rubeo," meaning "be red," hence Sofia's failed spells making red things like tomatoes. Similarly, Sofia's "dancing spell" is from the Latin, too. Somnibus is the word "dream or sleep" in the ablative or dative plural. In the counter curse, excitavit is the singular perfect in the he/she/it form for "wake up." However, Sofia has no Latin education, resulting in an inability to decode the spell for what it was. *Sofia's outfit is almost like Mickey Mouse's outfit from The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Her Sorcerer Hat shares a similar shape. http://sofia.wikia.com/wiki/Cedric's_Apprentice#toc Back to Contents http://sofia.wikia.com/wiki/Cedric's_Apprentice#toc Back to Contents Category:Episodes Category:Season One